This invention relates to an apparatus for controlling movement of a throttle valve in response to a change in the position of an accelerator and, more particularly, to a throttle valve control apparatus which can absorb errors occuring upon attaching an accelerator position sensor.
In order to meter the amount of air to an internal combustion engine, a variable positionable throttle valve is situated within the induction passage of the engine. Normally, a mechanical link mechanism is provided to couple the throttle valve to an accelerator pedal in a manner to move the throttle valve in response to movement of the accelerator pedal. In order to control the throttle valve in a special fashion in response to movement of the accelerator pedal, it has been proposed to substitute an electrical servo control system for the mechanical link mechanism. Such an electrical servo control system includes a potentiometer which converts the movement of the accelerator pedal into a corresponding electric signal which is electrically processed to drive an actuator which thereby moves the throttle valve to a position corresponding to the new position of the accelerator pedal. Therefore, the control accuracy is greatly dependent on the degree of accuracy of attachment of the potentiometer.
Accordingly, it is the problem in the art to provide the degree of accuracy required in controlling the movement of the throttle valve while minimizing the labor and time required in attaching an accelerator pedal position sensor.